Wireless networking devices, such as access points, provide user devices with access to a wired network. To connect with user devices, the wireless networking device advertises its presence by wirelessly transmitting information. In turn, as a user device moves within working range of the wireless networking device, it detects the advertisement, and subsequently attempts to connect to the wireless networking device. However, even if the user device successfully connects to the wireless networking device, the wireless networking device continues to transmit advertisements in order to inform other user devices of its presence. These additional advertisements can cause radio frequency (RF) noise to currently connected user devices and/or user devices in other wireless networks, such as adjacent regions supported by other wireless networking devices.